


Steady All the Hands That You Hold

by shadow_lover



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Extra Treat, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Relationship Study, Slight Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/pseuds/shadow_lover
Summary: She finds it funny sometimes that the others don’t realize. All they have to do is reach out, with gentle fingers, and pluck the strings.





	Steady All the Hands That You Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box! Hope you enjoy <3

The bar’s all full and loud with heartbeats, but no one is talking. A gang of men and a cloud of frustration and Kusanagi cleaning the same glass he’s been cleaning all night. Tatara went to bed hours ago, leaving the rest to simmer in the dregs of a hard week. Every so often, Misaki will raise his head, touch the bar, and then fold in on himself again. Rikio will slide his glass back to Kusanagi, who sometimes fills it with beer and sometimes with water. 

They all fidget, except the King. Mikoto is a still, solid presence at the bar. It is his frustration that fills the room. The men are captive, by their own will, until the storm clears.

Anna needs no special powers to feel the red strings that connect them all. Fate’s spiderweb hums, shivers, with every rise and fall of Mikoto’s chest.

She finds it funny sometimes that the others don’t realize. All they have to do is reach out, with gentle fingers, and pluck the strings.

Only Kusanagi looks up when she slides from her chair. He looks relieved. Her shoes tap the floor, echoing. She traces the strongest red string, feels it tug and pull at her, until her seeking fingers rest against her King’s wrist. 

She says, “We have somewhere to go.”

He raises his eyebrows. Grunts. But some of the tension leaves him—she can feel it where they touch—and he stands and follows her from the bar.

Outdoors is far brighter. Even as the sun sets, the sky above is red and bright, and the streets flood with its brilliance. A river of people flows along the sidewalk, chattering and glittering with phones in their hands. Anna takes a deep breath. Her hand has found its way to Mikoto’s wrist again.

He looks down. “Where are we going?”

They’re already here, she wants to say. They’re together and home, hand in hand.

But she’d like the whole evening, if she can take it. The warmth of Mikoto’s red, so much brighter than the sky above. So much brighter when he isn’t dwelling on things he can’t fight and can’t change.

She picks a distraction: “I want ice cream.”

He laughs. “Okay, kid.” He catches her hand and leads her into their city, like she doesn’t know the way. He’s warmer already.

Anna smiles, and leans her head against his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> title from Chvrches' "Make Them Gold"


End file.
